Sold
by Rin-of-Inuyasha
Summary: Ongokuki manages to sell off Rin before Sesshomaru or the monks can come and rescue the children.
1. Chapter 1

**Sold**

* * *

The demon looked at the young children wearily. They were all frightened, except for one. It was the girl in the yellow and orange kimono with the green obi he had taken from that green demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru is coming for me," she said simply, folding her arms over her chest. "And when he finds me, you'll be sorry you ever took me!"

"You came on your own free accord, girl!" Ongokuki snarled, snatching her arm roughly. He shackled the children together and lead them to the Demon Market - a place invisible to those except for the most vial of demons (and their guests of course).

"We have to escape," Rin whispered to the child in front of her, struggling to break her shackles.

"Give it up," the child responded miserably. "What makes you think your demon companion even wants to travel with you?"

"He _does_!" Rin exclaimed.

Ongokuki growled at her. "I'm selling _you_ first!" he hissed at her, twisting her right arm until it made a sickening _snap_ sound. Rin cried out in pain, and her arm fell limply at her side. There was no doubt in her mind that her arm was broken.

"Wait until-!"

Ongokuki yanked off her obi and stuffed it into her mouth to silence her. She used her left arm to keep her kimono closed around herself. "Now I'm lucky if you're worth _anything_ at this point," Ongokuki grumbled.

* * *

Rin was sold easily, despite her injury. She was sold for fourteen Takayin, the currency among the demons in the market. It was low in comparison, but it was more than Ongokuki had expected. The buyer, who wore a hood, pressed the Takayin into Ongokuki's palm and smiled gently at Rin. It grabbed her left arm gently and pulled her along.

* * *

During the auction of the second child, Ongokuki dropped dead. The children backed away and the lesser demons scampered off.

"Milord, I can't pick up on Rin's scent," Jaken informed Sesshomaru worriedly.

"Neither can I," Sesshomaru admitted. He turned to the children. "What happened to Rin? The girl who wasn't from your village?"

The children looked among themselves in a terrified silence before one boy stepped forward. "Sh-she wouldn't stop fighting the d-demon," he piped up nervously. "S-so he sold her first and the one wh-who bought her left immediately. Sh-she had a broken a-arm." The child pointed to the limp body of Ongokuki. "He did it."

"What did the other demon look like? The one who purchased her."

"I-I don't know, it w-wore a hood."

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration. "Return to your village."

"W-we don't know the way," the child mumbled softly.

"Jaken, take the children back to the village."

Jaken opened his mouth to protest, but Sesshomaru gave him a pointed look. "Why, of course, Milord!"

* * *

"Let me go!" Rin cried out, pulling at her captor. "My arm hurts!"

"Quiet," the demon told her softly. The voice was female.

"Who are you?"

The demon smiled under her hood. "Why? My identity matters not. All you need to know is I'm taking you home."

"I don't have a home."

"Of course you do, with Naraku."

"No! Let me go! Why would you take me to him?!"

"Silly girl," the demon laughed. "My name is Matsuoka. I am one of Naraku's incarnations. He's rather worried about you, you know."

"And what are you a demon of?" Rin inquired, twisting away.

"It doesn't matter," the demon murmured. "All you need to worry about is return home to your mate. He missed you so."

* * *

"Very good, Matsuoka," Naraku praised.

His latest incarnation was kneeling before him, her cloak discarded. She had long, black hair that matched Kagura's eyes, pulled back with violet bow. Her eyes were a shiny violet and she donned lip rouge to match. Her kimono was also violet and bore lighter violet roses.

"Heal her arm, Matsuoka," Naraku commanded.

"Yes, Master," Matsuoka responded instantly and cheerfully. She kneeled before Rin and hovered her hands over where the bone fracture was. She didn't even need instruction from Rin - It was as if she could sense where the break was without being told. The bone mended itself.

"Are you certain she left no scent when you fled with her?"

"I am, Master," Matsuoka assured him. "I myself could hardly pick up on her scent as I carried her out. The one who took her from you won't track her down until you wish for him to."

"Perfect. You are dismissed, Matsuoka. Leave the girl in my care." Naraku grinned wickedly at Rin, making the frightened girl shudder.

"Yes, Master," Matsuoka said, leaving him.

* * *

"He's sure taking his time in there," Kagura muttered. Naraku had been alone with Rin for nearly an hour by this point. She spread out her fan and began fanning herself.

"He's doing what a mate would do," Kanna answered simply, clutching her mirror close. "Except, she isn't willing."

 _Naraku, you sick bastard. Just wait until Sesshomaru finds you, then you'll have hell to pay._

"Kagura?" Kanna inquired.

"What?" demanded Kagura.

"You should tell him. Maybe he will grant you your freedom."

* * *

Sesshomaru paced around his usual cliff when he caught the scent of Naraku from behind. He turned toward it coldly, claws raised and ready to strike.

"Yo," Kagura greeted. When he didn't respond, she continued. "Follow me. I can take you to her."

"Naraku has Rin?"

"Who else would?"

"What has he done to her?"

Kagura avoided his eyes, looking away from his face. "She is alive."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Kagura pursed her lips together and grabbed one of her feathers. "He's mating with her against her will."

"She is only a child."

"To Naraku, it doesn't matter. Breathing is fair game."

* * *

Naraku was rerobing himself, satisfied. He had made sure Rin had been away for the whole thing. He wanted her to suffer, as it would hopefully hurt Sesshomaru. He had even burned a spider on her shoulder, so she would always remember him when she undressed.

He left her there, curled into a tight ball. He frowned when he noticed one of his incarnations gone. "Kanna, where is Kagura?" Naraku demanded,

"I do not know," she lied.

"Show me in your -"

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled. Despite his tone, he walked towards Naraku calmly.

"How did you find this place?"

"The stench of your incarnation. Rin's scent may have been covered, but I can pick up on your filthy scent easily," Sesshomaru lied, but it wasn't like Naraku knew. "Now, where is Rin?"

"Just beyond there," Naraku pointed with a smirk. "Be my guest to see her."

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and pointed it at Naraku's chest.

"I can kill her right now, and I will if you don't lower your sword."

Sesshomaru backed into the room Rin was in, but he did not lower his Tokijin or his gaze.

"Naraku!" Matsuoka growled. "You said you wouldn't harm her!"

"Foolish thing, you are only an incarnation of me!"

"I am nothing like you! You _promised_ me you wouldn't hurt her!"

Naraku grabbed the incarnation's neck with one hand and summoned her heart in the other. Unlike Kagura's, there was a green aura surrounding it.

"Ha," Matsuoka spat. "Kill me. I don't care. I'd rather die than serve you! You told me that the child was your willing mate!"

"Then the fault is yours for thinking," Naraku growled, easily crushing the heart in his hand. "And since the girl has my mark, I don't need you to find her anymore."

Matsuoka dropped dead. He spat on her body.

By the time Naraku turned to face Sesshomaru, his body was torn to shreds.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew Naraku wasn't dead, but he had to get Rin out of there and tended to. He carried her gingerly in his arms, as if the slightest squeeze would break her. He arrived at the nearest village and allowed for a human to take her. He sat in the room as the woman cleaned up Rin, unable to look away from the sight. She was bleeding from her womanhood, and the spider burn stood out on the base of her neck.

 _Damn_ , Sesshomaru thought angrily. _He marked her. That bastard. He will pay for doing this to Rin. I will kill him with my bare hand if I have to. He will not get away with this!_

* * *

 ** _A/N: So it's late and I have band camp tomorrow, but I HAD to share this. It is a bit darker than my other one, but thank you for reading. And there is a second chapter (like an epilogue) that I will post soon. Thank you! Please leave a comment of what you thought (liked or hated!)!  
_**


	2. Epilogue

After her rape, Sesshomaru always made it a point to make sure Rin was always with someone who was able to protect her. Even now, fifteen years later, he hardly left her alone. Rin, at age fifteen, had agreed to become his mate. Now, she was twenty three. She always found his protection comforting. Never once had she felt it was overbearing. She enjoyed the company of others.

The babe removed itself from her breast, finished feeding. The pup had been their second, and quite frankly their last. Sesshomaru had nearly lost Rin in childbirth.

The first pup had been a son with unruly silver hair and brown eyes. He bore the crescent moon mark of his father. He had ears like that of his uncle, InuYasha. He was six, almost seven. The second child, a girl, was, no doubtedly, Sesshomaru's favorite. She had sleek brown hair and large amber eyes. She shared the mark of her brother and father, but also shared a magenta streak on each cheek. Her ears were curved into points, like her father's.

* * *

"Rin," Sesshomaru's calm voice murmured. He held his son's hand firmly. "are you ready to continue traveling?"

"Yes," Rin answered, holding the five month old child close to her chest as she stood up. The spider mark was covered by her kimono, but Sesshomaru could never forget the fact that it was there. He could never forget that Naraku had raped Rin and harmed her just to get to him.

"We don't have to push further, I just wanted to know."

"I wouldn't mind bathing Sara before we continue," RIn admitted.

Sesshomaru nodded and pointed with his free hand. There is a stream that way. We'll be right behind you."

Rin nodded, starting in the direction.

"Haru," Sesshomaru stated, following at a distance. Rin was out of earshot.

"Yes, Father?" Haru inquired.

"You love your mother don't you?" Sesshomaru asked, looking above the horizon.

"Of course I do, Father, very much."

"You need to learn to protect her," Sesshomaru stated firmly. "I am going to leave you, Mother, and Sara in the miko's village. I want you to train with InuYasha. Do you understand?"

"Why can't you train me, Father? Why are you leaving us?"

"I have business with a demon to conduct. Your grandmother, in fact. A way to make sure Mother doesn't have to leave us when she ages."

"But I have no sword to train with."

With a bit of pride, Sesshomaru pulled out a sheath and sword from his obi. "This is Hogo-ai Haha. Your sword. I had it made for you when you were Sara's age."

"Protect. Love. Mother. Hogo-ai Haha. Thank you, Father. Will Sara get a sword?"

"In time. She is young now. Haru, you are only seven and this is a lot of responsibility, Are you willing to accept it?"

"Of course I am, Father."

Sesshomaru nodded with pride, and the two continued in silence.

* * *

Once they reached Kagome's village (Kaede had passed years ago), Sesshomaru gave Rin a kiss on her cheek. "I'll only be gone for four days." He ruffled Sara's tufts of hair. "Don't be too much of a fuss bucket, my child." He knelt to Haru. "Train hard, my son." Sesshomaru left, in of Rin's immortality and of a permanent home for his family.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Disappointingly short, but there wasn't much to write for an epilogue. I hope this gives a bit of closure for those of you who enjoyed the story.**_


End file.
